1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric devices, and more particularly, to an electric device for killing insects and animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several electric devices for killing insects and animals have been designed in the past. However, Applicant is not aware of any electric devices suggesting the novel features of the present invention.